Stargazing
by Chug
Summary: Patricia and Marie spend a night doing what kids do - enjoying the stars. Preceeds the events of the game.


In some corner of a field, there is a long sloping hill. In the evening wind, the long and unkempt grass becomes windswept and the leaves in the parade of apple trees that line the knoll rustle about. From the very top, you can see a sight to behold - the entire New Meridian fills the landscape. Those who climb to the apex gain an undeserved sense of satisfication as they lord over what lies at their feet. The place is untouched by mankind for the most part - except for a small patch of flattened grass that had been crumpled by little figures. On a night like this, those who lay down can still see the millions of stars in the sky above, twinkling like gems. It is a place of respite from the loud noises and the light pollution of the city. When you walk on the streets of New Meridian, all you see above are billboards and glass looming - the stars cannot be seen at all. All you see are advertisements and celebrities. Annie isn't a true star, in that sense.

On this hillside, there seemed to be a lack of any presence of life. Dogs never did venture up this far and the squirrels seemed content amongst the trees; moving silently as not to disturb the serenity. The long grass moved in an uninterrupted rythmn and occassionally, an apple would drop from a tree in this harvesting season. On the outskirts of the trees, the fruit that feel remained untouched by what little wildlife decided to live there grew rotten and decomposed. The scene had been this way for years and as sure as sunlight, the grass would be this long tomorrow as it was today.

Tonight, the leaves rustled and the grass blew as always. However, over the horizon there came two girls. Both could not have been over thirteen years of age. The smaller of the two was a ginger girl, full of energy and life. In her arms, she carried an old wicker basket. Even in the moonlight, you could see the twinkle of her eyes and the light patches of freckles on her cheeks. Her grin was toothy and excitable and her dress was crimson and patchwork. The taller girl was different though. She had a sense of collectiveness and humbleness about her. The girl had tired eyes, wide open and as if she had a weight on her shoulders. Still, she smiled ever so gently at the antics of her friend. She wore her light brown hair neatly and her maid's uniform was free of crease.

Both of these girls lived in an orphanage and both of them grew tired of the long days they worked. Their home was run by gangsters and slavers, who exploited them and once they had the chance, would sell them off. Patricia, the girl with the scuffed ginger hair, was always the one left behind. She had a temper and did not attempt to look nice for her potential owner. Therefore, the slavers had to keep her. She was just too excitable yet lazy to ever be a good little servant, which just made her captors resent her more. They would try and make her do the demeaning jobs that no-one would take but still, she resisted. Marie, the taller girl, was the maid of a Medici household. She was docile and quiet, which made her prime material for her job. A Medici member took such a liking to her that they kept her around in the orphanage instead of selling her on. Therefore, both of the girls had been together for what seemed like forever and became inseperable.

On the hillside, where the grass had become crumped by the backs of stargazers, the two came to a stop - first the excitable ginger lass and then her friend a while later. By the time Marie had reached her friend, Patricia was already pulling out the frayed checkered blanket and laying it down on the patch. Patricia was ready to throw herself onto the quilt, but stopped and realised her friend's presence. Instead, the ginger girl showed a rare display of manners, bowing and holding her hand out Marie. The taller girl took that hand and they slowly eased themselves onto the ground.

Once they had reached the ground, Patricia put her hands behind her to support her head. Marie lay with her hands resting on her legs and her head slightly turned to her compatriate. Patricia lay with her face beaming, watching the sky twinkle and with her eyes, trying to make out the constellations. Her friend always had an affinity for the stars ever since she begun watching a little programme about a girl from the stars. Whether people literally came from the stars Marie did not know, but to her friend, it was something worth believing. There was never much to believe in at the home, all you did was work afterall. Something about Patricia's spirit just brought a smile to Marie's face everytime.

Marie did like the night sky, as much as any kid. However, she liked going out and watching those shining lights in the sky for a reason beyond that. It was just time spent with her dear friend. Patricia and Marie were seperated quite a bit due to their masters forcing them to work apart and such, so this was just something special for Marie.

As Patricia gazed on, the ginger haired trouble maker begun to seem distant and distracted. Her eyes, once so intent on the stars, begun to stare down at her feet. Her toothy grin dropped off somewhat and her hands begun to emulate that of Marie's. The maid was quick to notice but it took her a moment to work up the courage to ask.

"Patricia, what is wrong? You don't seem to be acting yourself..." Marie asked gently.

Patricia acted surprised at her response and put on a show of fake confusion, but the way she twiddled her thumbs gave away a hint of comprehension. Finally, with a long sigh, Patricia closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Marie, I ain't lovin' all this workin'. Those Medici wiseguys ain't treating us right and I don't wanna work anymore. I wanna play and be free to do dis everynight!" explained Patricia, with desperation in her voice.

Marie laid back, still staring at her friend. She said nothing, but rather let Patricia continue.

"And they ain't ever gonna let us go -so dat means there is only one option that I see!" exclaimed Patricia.

Marie had a feeling what was going to be suggested before the words had ever left her friend's mouth. Her eyes closed too and her smile dropped. Marie was a sensitive girl in truth and already, her eyes watered.

"Marie, I'm gonna run away. Tomorrow, when no-one is lookin'. It ain't like they're gonna miss me - I don't work anwyway." Patricia chuckled to herself.

Marie tried to share the laugh, but she could not bring herself to, instead sniffling as she felt her nose run. Patricia turned and opened her eyes onto her friend, who tried to plug any flow of tears. The ginger haired girl looked quite dismayed by her reaction and tried to comfort her.

"Aw heck, Marie, I ain't gonna leave ya! I'll come back for ya and buy ya. Then we can go stargazin' every night! We can live some place else and have fun all day, jus' runnin' from place to place and tryin' to catch Annie on some shmuck's set. We are gonna live and there ain't gonna be no gangster to stop us!" Patricia went on with enthusiasm. As she said this, with every single point she made and every ambition she stated, her voice grew firey and passionate. Her grin reappeared and her eyes were twinkling even more so than the north star.

But Marie was still worrying and still upset. "Patricia, you don't get it, do you? What if you get caught? The Medici already see you as a trouble maker, so who knows what they'll do!" cried Marie.

"Aw phooey!" said Patricia dismissively, "I ain't scared of them!"

"Patricia..." said Marie with great fear, "I could never live with myself if you got harmed trying to escape! If you die then I won't have a friend in the world..."

Marie's tears started up once more and the sniffling became more laboured.

"I just want you to stay... I don't mind if I have to work hard to see you, I am just happy seeing you every night!" said Marie, her state making her words forced.

Patricia got onto her knees and scratched her head, looking confused at her friend's crying.

"Aw heck, Marie, I ain't gonna die or nothin'! If ya want, ya can run away with me! That saves me alotta time, what with gettin' the money and all..."

Marie shot up and grabbed a hold of Patricia's dress, hugging herself into her friend tightly, as if for dear life. Her tears became sobbing and soon she was pleading for her friend to stay. Uncharacteristically, her dress was becoming crumpled and dirty as the snot from her crying rubbed off on eachother. Patricia reached for the basket next to her and pulled out some tissues and attempt to wipe around her friend, but it was difficult while Marie kept such a tight bond onto her. The short, ginger haired girl grew somewhat bewildered by Marie's absolute loss of composure and even she grew red faced and misty eyed.

Patricia was always one to put on the brave face for the other kids and Marie in particular. So when she felt like she would cry, she called herself soft and refused to show it. Tonight would be no different and she would show Marie how strong she was. She took Marie by the shoulders and pushed her apart - staring deeply into her watering eyes. With a stare of utter conviction, she begun her rally.

"Marie, if I ain't workin', and I won't ever work for them, they're gonna kill me anyway! Why wait like some shmuck and instead just go and do what I wanna? I ain't changin' my mind an' you know that. If I make it and we don't work anymore, then we are livin' good; if I don't make it, then it was gonna happen anyway! I'm smarter than the Medici goons and I can easily out run 'em!"

Marie saw reason in this and her sobbing slowed to the point of meer snifling still. Marie tried to look away from her friend's eyes but yet, she was drawn to them. Patricia was so strong of a speaker and such a personality - something that Marie loved about her friend. Determined. Lazy, but determined.

"Anyway, Marie..." Patricia said, brushing herself off and holding her head alof, "It is better if I do try 'cause if I get out and come back, then you'll be livin' better than you do. I'm doin' this a lil for ya 'cause after all... I adore ya!"

Marie stopped crying. She lay, shocked by her friend's words. It was a kindness that she never thought possible from her. After all this time, Marie still saw Patricia as the tough one - the one who did things out of neccessity. Although she was treated well by the ginger haired devil, she always worried about how Patricia truly felt about her; how Patricia felt about them as friends. But in a little corner of the world that seems to never change, something did tonight. Something that disturbed what was normal to somone. To be honest, that change was for the better.

Marie sat up a little and took a tissue from her friend. She wiped away the tears and snot that still remained on her face and dress and tried to get herself together. She laid down and as she did, Patricia hurried to the ground as well, taking up her old position. Marie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, she was staring back at the stars again and soaked in the sight. Patricia fumbled with her fingers nervously once more, waiting for a response.

"Patricia..." Marie started, "I know I cannot stop your ambition, so I won't. I trust you'll keep safe, so I know I should not worry about such grave things."

Patricia begun to grin. "Yeah, now ya gettin' it!" she exclaimed, egging her friend on.

"So, instead of worrying about it, all I can say is that I wish you luck and.."

"And what, Marie?"

"Patricia, lets just enjoy the stars for tonight, we might not see them in a while, after all." sighed Marie.

Patricia nodded and turned her head back to the sky. They paid no attention to the lights and skyscrapers of the New Meridian down below, instead opting to watch the beauty of nature. Marie always thought that life was more beautiful when things were taken naturally and events not constructed - a million fairy lights would never compared to a dozen stars, for example. She begun to despise everything mechanical in the world and truly, she only longed for days like this. Amongst undisturbed nature and away from the rag tag life she knew in the orphanage. One day, perhaps, Patricia and her would be free to come up here, amongst the gentle breeze and the long grass - even in the day time. To pick apples or something. That'd be better than working.

Marie smiled and felt warm. It was a risk to run away, but if this was what lay ahead, it was worth it. Her eyes moved to her friend once more and she was fixated. Once more, Patricia was enjoying the stars silently and with glee. Finally, Patricia had one last thing to say:

"What star do you think Annie came from, Marie?"


End file.
